Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal ALTERNATIVA
by Pedru
Summary: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal escrito da minha maneira, com certos detalhes fiéis aos livros e contado de jeito diferente...
1. Harry Potter

**Capítulo 1**

_Harry Potter_

Os Dursley eram uma família que podia ser, de certa forma, chamada de normal. O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley tentavam ser a família mais normal possível, um sonho frustrado por seu sobrinho, Harry Potter.

Apesar de Potter não ser um menino comum, os Dursley tentavam fazer de tudo para que Harry não se misturasse com a vizinhança e nem com seu filho Duda, por isso maltratavam o pobre garoto órfão que foi parar na porta de sua casa sem mais nem menos, enrolado em um cobertor, em um cesto com uma carta por cima dele. Naquele dia, a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa era bem visível, o que assustou a Sra. Dursley quando viu o garoto.

"_Prezados Sr. E Sra. Dursley,_

_ É com pesar que lhes informo que, devido a um importúnio acontecido em Godric's Hollow hoje à noite, Lílian e Tiago Potter foram assassinados em casa. Seu filho, o garoto que lhes deixei na porta, Harry Potter, conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque do assassino com apenas uma cicatriz na testa._

_ O garoto não tem mais nenhuma família e peço-lhes que cuidem dele como se fosse um filho. Quando chegar a hora, enviaremos lhe uma carta para que possa estudar na _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_, já que o garoto é um bruxo._

_ Receio que com vocês, ele ficará seguro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._"

A sra. Dursley leu a carta e olhou para o garoto no chão, vendo a cicatriz avermelhada na testa dele. Tapou a boca tentando abafar um choro por saber da morte da irmã, apesar de não gostar muito dela.

Teria então de cuidar do filho dela! Isso é um absurdo, pensou ela, Lílian deveria ter mais cuidado, não deveria abrir a casa para qualquer pessoa. Mas o bebê dormente ali em sua frente estava deixando-a tocada e ela resolveu levá-lo para dentro de casa.

O que ela não sabia é que estava sendo observada pelo autor da carta, Alvo Dumbledore, que espiava tudo com certa pacifismo e interesse.

— Alvo — chamou uma voz feminina e velha. — Você tem certeza que quer deixá-lo com os trouxas?

— Sim — respondeu Dumbledore não tirando os olhos da porta fechada da casa dos Dursley. —, srta. Minerva. Espero que cuidem do menino. São os únicos parentes que ele tem agora.

— Mas eu não consigo compreender, Alvo...

— O que não consegue compreender?

— Como foi que ele sobreviveu?

Dumbledore refletiu um pouco. Já tinha falado com ela antes, mas agora que lhe ocorria uma boa ideia do que poderia ter acontecido há pouco.

— Receio, Minerva, que o garoto estava protegido.

— Protegido?

— Bem, por uma magia antiga. — refletiu mais um pouco, ajeitando os oclinhos meia-lua e massageando a imensa barba branca. — Devo conferir esta minha teoria, mas por enquanto não posso lhe esclarecer esta questão. — fez uma pausa e então continuou. — Sabe, Minerva, ainda acho que Voldemort pode voltar para tentar matar o menino.

A velha mulher com óculos redondos e um coque na cabeça estremeceu ao ouvir o nome "Voldemort". Sabia que Dumbledore tinha esse "mau costume" de falar seu nome.

— Por que acha isso, Alvo?

— Eu tenho apenas um receio. Ideias, Minerva... mais uma de minhas ideias. Acho que não podemos correr o risco. Voltarei amanhã aqui para lançar um feitiço de proteção nesta casa. Se quiser vir comigo...

— Acha mesmo que será necessário? — perguntou ela, ignorando as últimas palavras do velho Dumbledore.

— Como já disse, eu tenho apenas um receio de que nem tudo acabou. — manteve toda a calma do mundo ao pronunciar essas palavras. — Acho que temos de ir, Minerva, Hagrid já deve ter chegado em Hogwarts à esta hora.

E então, do nada, Dumbledore desapareceu com um estalo, seguido pela velha senhora de coque.

Petúnia Dursley, com o bebê no colo, ouviu algo estranho lá fora e esticou o magro pescoço para a janela, mas nada viu na escuridão da noite.

O bebê continuava dormindo. A carta continuava aberta em sua mão. Ela lia e relia o papel amarelado. Era difícil de acreditar que Lílian e Tiago estavam mortos. Válter, seu marido, ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho e Duda estava dormindo no berço.

O que é que fariam com o sobrinho que lhes fora deixado para cuidar? A primeira ideia que lhe ocorrera na cabeça fora mandar o garoto para um orfanato, mas aquela cicatriz na testa poderia assustar os funcionários e fazer com que eles chamassem a polícia e fossem investigados por maus tratos. Então, descartou em sua mente essa ideia estúpida.

O único jeito seria ficar com o garoto. Ela então leu novamente a carta e virou-a, vendo que havia mais um pedaço que não havia lido.

"_Uma proteção especial será instalada na casa de vocês amanhã de manhã, de modo que qualquer mal que tentar atingir a casa de vocês seja bloqueado. Mas, para a proteção vigorar, será preciso que o garoto more sob seu teto e possa chamar sua casa de lar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._"

Ficou um pouco assustada por não ter percebido isso antes, mas isso eliminava qualquer possibilidade de mandar o garoto para um orfanato. Mas outro pensamento lhe ocorreu: o garoto era um bruxo. Poderia fazer tudo o que sua irmã Lílian fazia: levitar, lançar coisas pelas mãos e fazer as coisas se mexerem. Ela se lembrava de tudo o que viu Lílian fazer quando era criança e como tinha ficado com inveja dela por conseguir fazer coisas que ela não conseguia.

A irmã tinha ido também para a tal da _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_, indo até King's Cross para pegar um trem. Voltava com roupas estranhas, uma varinha mágica, livros estranhos com fotos que se mexiam, caldeirões e coisas estranhas demais.

Petúnia tinha medo da própria irmã e também uma pontada de inveja, pois também queria ir para a tal da _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_. Lílian dizia que era impossível, pois Petúnia era uma "trouxa". Claro que ela ficou ofendida por ter sido xingada pela irmã, mas tinha medo de bater nela. Quem sabe Lílian não a transformava em um sapo?

Mas agora tudo era passado e a irmã estava morta! Foi morta junto com o marido que conheceu na Escola!

No momento em que todos esses pensamentos ocorriam pela mente da sra. Dursley, um carro roncou por perto e entrou na garagem da casa. A porta do carro bateu e logo um barulho de chaves acionando a maçaneta da porta podia ser ouvido.

Um homem enorme, com cara de porco e uma bigodeira preta entrou na sala com um olhar cansado. Era Válter Dursley, marido de Petúnia. Ele viu a mulher sentada com um bebê no colo e deduziu que fosse Duda.

— Duda não conseguiu dormir? — disse ele pousando as chaves na mesa.

— Errm... conseguiu sim, está lá no berço. — respondeu ela, tremendo um pouco.

O Sr. Dursley não percebeu de primeira o que a esposa tinha falado. Tirou o casaco e pôs no cabideiro e só então raciocinou.

— Espere aí! — disse ele virando-se para a esposa novamente, apontando o grosso dedo indicador para ela. — De quem é essa criança?

Petúnia estremeceu, pensando que ele poderia ter raciocinado errado. A carta ainda estava em sua mão e, como ela nada conseguia dizer, entregou-a ao marido que ficou com um pouco de receio.

Os olhos miúdos de Válter percorreram a carta com a testa franzida. A caraça dele estava ficando vermelha à medida que ia lendo e os olhinhos iam se arregalando.

— Tem mais coisa atrás. — disse Petúnia, vendo que ele ia terminar de ler a frente.

Assim que ele terminou, voltou seus olhos para o bebê que a esposa segurava. Assustou-se quando viu a enorme cicatriz vermelha em forma de raio na testa do pobre garotinho. Ele estava mais assustado com o conteúdo da carta. Ele sabia que a cunhada finada era bruxa graças a uma visita dos Potter aos Dursley há muito tempo.

— P-Petúnia... — começou ele gaguejando um pouco. — Quer dizer então que sua irmã está morta e que teremos de cuidar de um... um... um...

— Bruxo... — completou Petúnia, mas Válter estremeceu ao ouvir essa palavra e sua caraça ficou cada vez mais vermelha.

— Shhh! Não mencione isso aqui! Os vizinhos podem ouvir!

— Desculpe-me.

— Por que raios nos deixaram _ele_ para cuidar?

— Porque somos os únicos parentes vivos dele.

— Vamos mandá-lo para um orfanato, Petúnia! — sugeriu ele em um tom alto. — Você já me contou como sua irmã era... anormal quando era criança! Não quero que os vizinhos pensem que somos loucos se este garoto começar com... anormalidades!

— Mas, Válter, eu já pensei nisso! Com essa cicatriz na testa o povo do orfanato ia pensar que maltratamos essa criança! Iam chamar a polícia e não ia ser nada legal. E fale mais baixo! Dudinha está dormindo e esse aqui também!

Válter começou a ficar mais vermelho. A esposa estava certa... Passou a mão na cabeça, pensando em algo.

— Duda não pode ser influenciado por ele! — disse ele com um pouco de raiva. — Vamos abandoná-lo por aí! Nunca vão saber que fomos nós.

Petúnia arregalou os olhos.

— Válter! Isso é desumano! Posso não gostar da minha irmã, mas jamais deixaria uma criança solta na rua, ainda mais se fosse filho dela! Sem falar que ele poderia ser encontrado por criminosos, poderia virar um criminoso, ou até então morrer! Pode falar o que quiser, Válter, mas não posso deixar ele morrer! Esqueceu da carta? Tem uma proteção invisível contra qualquer coisa maligna! Talvez possamos ser protegidos daqueles metidos dos Johnson...

Válter pensou um pouco, acariciando o bigode. Achava que estava sendo um pouco animal naquele momento com esses pensamentos.

— Petúnia, não podemos deixar esse garoto com anormalidades! Pode ser uma ameaça para nós! O que os vizinhos vão pensar?

Petúnia também se importava com o que os outros pensariam. O garoto no seu colo continuava dormindo pacificamente, as bochechas avermelhadas. Olhou para ele, demorando-se na cicatriz.

— Olha, acho que se ele não souber o que é de verdade, talvez não comece com anormalidades... — disse Válter, olhando para o menino.

— Minha irmã era anormal mesmo sem saber o que era... — retrucou Petúnia.

— Talvez se a gente reprimir ele...

— Válter! — disse indignada.

— Mas é, Petúnia! Se formos maus com ele talvez ele não apresente essas... anormalidades!

— Válter, isso é querer maltratar o garoto! Isso é desu...

— Petúnia, você quer que os vizinhos vejam esse garoto fazendo coisas estranhas? Você quer que pensem que somos loucos e que criamos uma aberração em casa?

— E se ele se voltar contra nós?

— Aí batemos nele! Ele não saberia o que está fazendo! Não conseguiria fazer de novo! Você não gosta da sua irmã! Essa seria sua chance de vingança, Petúnia!

— Válter! — exclamou ela indignada.

— É sua única chance! Os vizinhos não podem saber que criamos uma aberração! Quem sabe assim tiramos toda a anormalidade dele...

Petúnia entrava num dilema. Podia vingar-se da irmã finada maltratando o filho dela, mas também achava desumano ter de fazer isso com uma criança. Por outro lado, não podia deixar os vizinhos verem o garoto fazer coisas estranhas.

— Acho que você está certo, Válter...

Os olhos miúdos dele foram espremidos por suas bochechas risonhas.

— Arranje um lugar para ele dormir! — disse ele.

— Ele veio neste cesto aqui... — disse ela, pegando o cesto. — Mas talvez a gente pudesse deixá-lo no berço do...

— Deixe-o dentro do cesto mesmo. — interrompeu ele. — Com o Duda ele não vai ficar!

Petúnia assentiu com a cabeça, deixou-o no cesto e o pôs em cima da mesa. Incrivelmente o bebê não acordou durante toda a conversa entre os dois. Válter começou a subir as escadas para dormir no quarto.

Com pesar ela olhou para o pequeno sobrinho de cabelos pretos com a horrorosa cicatriz na testa. Tinha de ver se Duda estava bem, então deixou o garotinho lá, apagou a luz, e foi ver o filho no berço.

Duda estava bem rechonchudinho, dormindo com os miúdos olhos cerrados. Parecia uma miniatura de Válter, exceto pelos cabelos louros. Acariciou o rosto do filho e decidiu dormir então.

A partir deste dia, a vida de Harry Potter nunca mais foi a mesma.


	2. A cicatriz

**Capítulo 2**

_A cicatriz_

Harry estava andando por um lugar que parecia muito familiar a ele. Uma pequena vila, com casas bem decoradas e uma igrejinha. Andava tentando passar despercebido, olhando para todos os lados, com um capuz sob a cabeça.

Em sua mente ele tinha um único objetivo: um pequeno bebê de cabelos pretos, com feições que ele conhecia. Parecia muito com ele, mas não podia ser. Afinal, ele estava ali, andando pelo vilarejo.

Parou em frente a uma casa, com uma alegria anormal pulsando no seu peito. Apenas um portãozinho o impedia de entrar na casa. Com a perícia que tinha, Harry tirou algo semelhante a um graveto das vestes que usava e disse algo como:

— _Alohomora._

E então o portãozinho se abriu. Dentro da casa, alguém parecia ter percebido aquilo e podia-se ouvir duas pessoas conversando.

— Ele está aqui! — disse uma voz feminina.

— Acalme-se! — respondeu uma voz masculina. — Eu vou atrasá-lo! Vou ganhar tempo pra você!

— Não! Tiago, não!

Harry caminhava pelo caminho acimentado em direção à porta, que estava trancada. Mas ele apontou o graveto para a maçaneta e pronunciou novamente:

— _Alohomora._

E a porta se abriu.

A sala em que ele entrou tinha uma escada logo a frente e um homem de cabelos pretos e óculos redondos desceu as escadas correndo, com um graveto também empunhado.

Harry não tinha tempo para atrasos, queria logo aquele bebezinho e, por impulso, ergueu o graveto e pronunciou:

— _Avada Kedavra!_

O homem, por sua vez, ergueu o graveto e pronunciou:

— _Expelliarmus!_

Um raio esverdeado partiu do graveto de Harry e colidiu com o raio vermelho que partiu do graveto do homem de óculos.

— Saia da minha frente, Potter! Vou poupar sua vida! — disse Harry com uma voz fria.

— Nunca, você nunca vai pegá-lo! — respondeu o homem.

Harry ficou irritado e aplicou mais força no graveto. O raio esverdeado começou a avançar e o raio avermelhado começou a recolher. O homem de óculos arregalou os olhos e viu o que iria acontecer: iria perder. Até que não teve mais jeito, o raio esverdeado avançou de tal maneira que atingiu o homem, que caiu no chão como uma marionete, aparentemente morto.

Harry riu consigo mesmo, passou por cima do corpo sem vida do homem com quem duelara e começou a subir as escadas. Chegou num corredor que possuía uma bifurcação, cada uma terminava numa porta.

Uma das portas estava fechada. Deve ser aquela, pensou ele. Dirigiu-se para ela e viu que estava trancada. Não seria problema, pronunciou "_Alohomora_" e a porta se abriu.

Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos com um graveto empunhado estava de pé, em frente a um berço, encarando Harry com lágrimas no rosto, abrindo os braços para proteger algo que estava no atrás dela, aparentemente num berço.

— Afaste-se. — ordenou Harry, imponente.

— Não! — disse ela.

— Ora, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Saia da frente e sua vida será poupada!

— Não! Você não vai matá-lo! Não ele!

— Saia da frente, Lílian! Não quero ter que matá-la!

— Não! Você não vai matar o Harry! Me mate em seu lugar!

— SAIA DA FRENTE!

— Não! Por favor! Não mate o Harry! Me mate no lugar dele!

— _AVADA KEDAVRA_! — apontou o graveto para a ruiva, que não se defendeu, e um lampejo esverdeado atingiu-a, deixando-a caída no chão.

Sorriu, pois ali na sua frente encontrava-se o seu objetivo: o bebê, que se encontrava dentro do berço. Ergueu seu graveto para o rosto da criança, mais feliz do que nunca. Dos olhos da criança escorriam lágrimas, o choro incontrolável. A mãe estava morta! Fora morta por aquele homem encapuzado, e talvez teria o mesmo destino.

— Disseram que você iria me derrotar... — disse para o bebê, como se ele fosse entendê-lo. — Que tolice... Nem seus pais conseguiram! Você já era, Harry Potter!

Um lampejo de luz esverdeada irrompeu do graveto de Harry e atingiu o bebezinho...

Harry acordou assustado, ofegando. Esfregou os olhos para tentar enxergar na escuridão. Não conseguia se lembrar muito do sonho. Lembrava de ter visto um bebê e muitos lampejos esverdeados. Pegou os óculos redondos que estavam perto de sua cama e colocou-os. A cicatriz em sua testa ardia como nunca tinha acontecido antes. Abriu a porta e viu-se num corredor.

Estava dormindo no armário embaixo da escada, pois tinha feito algo considerado muito feio por seus tios, os Dursley.

Os Dursley puniam Harry por qualquer coisa que ele fizesse. Se ele espirrasse era punido, se fosse ao banheiro era punido. Ele estava ficando cansado de ser maltratado.

Dormia dentro do armário porque seu primo, Duda, filho dos seus tios, tinha o acusado de ter quebrado o brinquedo preferido dele. Os tios não discutiram com o filho e arrastaram o pobre garoto órfão para dentro do armário, alegando que ele não jantaria e só comeria em pequenas porções durante toda a semana.

Ele sentou-se com as costas na parede, a cicatriz ardendo como nunca e os olhos cerrados, tentando abafar a dor que sentia. Agarrou os próprios cabelos, tentando puxá-los, como se isso fosse abafar a dor, e percebeu algo: tinham crescido durante a noite.

Era estranho, sua tia Petúnia tinha cortado seu cabelo tão curto que era impossível ter crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Agora estavam do mesmo tamanho que antes da tia ter cortado. Ela também tinha passado uma maquiagem na cicatriz, para tentar fazê-la "desaparecer", mas não deu certo. A maquiagem desapareceu com o tempo e a cicatriz avermelhada continuava na testa.

Harry era perguntado o tempo todo sobre a cicatriz na escola. Os colegas queriam sempre saber como é que ele tinha conseguido aquilo. O garoto nunca respondia, pois também não sabia. Os tios diziam que era fruto do acidente de carro que matou os seus pais, mas o garoto não acreditava muito nisso. Sabia que nunca conseguiria uma cicatriz em forma de raio tão perfeita num acidente de carro.

Mas como poderia discordar dos tios? Eram seus únicos parentes vivos!

Harry logo percebeu que estava tudo escuro, ainda era noite quando tinha acordado. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha com dificuldade, temendo que fosse desmaiar no caminho. A cabeça pulsava, irritada com a cicatriz em ardência. O rosto dele estava vermelho.

Olhou com esforço para o relógio e viu que eram cinco horas da manhã. Neste momento, a cicatriz ardeu mais ainda e ele caiu no chão, tentando apertá-la para abafar a dor. Não poderia gritar, pois acordaria os tios e seria punido por gritar e por ter acordado tão cedo.

Viu um vulto passar pela janela, mas não deu muita importância, pois imaginava ser apenas uma impressão. A dor na cicatriz era mais forte do que um simples vulto. Não se atrevia a acordar os tios, tentando avisá-los que a cicatriz estava doendo, pois eles não acreditariam e seria mais um motivo para punição.

De repente, o mundo pareceu explodir. Harry ouviu coisas se quebrando por toda a cozinha, sons de pratos e copos caindo no chão e se partindo e de talheres sendo derrubados. Ouviu altos suspiros no andar de cima e seu tio murmurando algo como: "AQUELE MOLEQUE!". Passos pesados maltratavam o piso de cima e logo passos apressados podiam ser ouvidos descendo as escadas com violência. O tio resmungava como nunca, a tia estava assustada e, quando chegaram na cozinha, não acreditavam no que viram.

Harry estava sentado perto da mesa, com a mão apertando a cicatriz. Cacos de vidro e de porcelana o rodeavam, junto com talheres espalhados pelo chão, formando um círculo perfeito em volta do garoto.

— O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? — esbravejou tio Válter, olhando com muita raiva para Harry, avançando com cuidado para não pisar nos cacos.

O garoto não conseguia responder, apenas gemia de dor.

— VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU, MOLEQUE? — tio Válter pegou-o pela gola e o fez levantar. — O QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ? — cuspia enquanto falava na cara do garoto.

Harry abriu um dos olhos e só conseguiu responder:

— Nada...

— NADA? OLHA SÓ PRA ISSO! VOCÊ DESTRUIU OS PRATOS E OS COPOS E JOGOU OS TALHERES NO CHÃO! ISSO VOCÊ CHAMA DE NADA? ORA, SEU...

De repente, como se tivesse levado um soco muito forte, tio Válter soltou Harry e foi jogado para longe. O garoto conseguiu abrir os dois olhos, mesmo com a cicatriz latejando e viu o tio sendo arremessado nos pratos que ainda estavam intactos.

Tia Petúnia, que até então estava parada feito um poste na porta da cozinha, vendo a cena com espanto anormal. Foi em direção ao marido caído e cheio de pó e cacos em cima dele, tomando cuidado ao andar pela cozinha, e prestou socorro a ele.

Harry não teve tempo para deliciar-se com a cena do tio, pois em poucos segundos, já não estava mais vendo a cozinha, e sim uma floresta escura, correndo como louco por ela. O local era quieto, exceto pelo farfalhar das folhas das árvores e por pios de corujas acima.

Harry ofegava, olhando para todos os lados, procurando alguma coisa por entre as árvores. Até que viu então algo se arrastando no chão, uma coisa assustadora, mas que não provocou medo no garoto. Era uma cobra gigantesca, que se arrastava em direção a Harry. O garoto não recuou, não parecia ter medo da cobra, e simplesmente desviou o olhar para frente. O garoto não sabia muito bem o que procurava, mas olhava constantemente para trás para ver se não estava sendo seguido ou observado.

Andou um pouco mais, ficando um pouco mais calmo, mesmo com o fato de a cobra estar perseguindo-o com certa calma. Até que Harry avistou uma casa. Não era bem uma casa, era mais um chalé velho, todo arrebentado. Devia ser aquilo que procurava, pois foi correndo se abrigar lá.

A cozinha voltou então à foco. Harry via agora o primo Duda parado na porta como uma estátua, vendo o pai desacordado e sangrando. Tia Petúnia estava preocupada com o marido, tentando estancar os sangramentos e desesperada com o fato dele estar desacordado. Pensava que talvez ele estivesse morto.

A cicatriz de Harry tinha parado de doer, e ele percebera que estivera deitado e quase encostara o rosto em um caco de vidro. Estava deitado de lado, o que fez os óculos se deslocarem um pouco, machucando o nariz e a têmpora dele. Sentou-se meio atordoado e ajustou os óculos para ver a preocupante cena do tio encostado na parede, com os parentes preocupadíssimos.

Seus pensamentos estavam divididos entre a cena que presenciava ali na cozinha e a que acabara de ver enquanto estivera "sonhando". O que é que ele estava fazendo numa floresta em plena noite?

Harry levantou-se e notou o círculo perfeito que havia se formado em volta dele, como se ele tivesse uma proteção contra cacos e talheres. Avançou então para prestar ajuda ao tio, mesmo que não quisesse, tinha de fazer algum ato bondoso para compensar o que ele imaginava que tinha causado. Não sabia como tinha arremessado o tio contra a parede e nem como tinha feito os pratos e talheres caírem no chão, mas tinha impressão mesmo de que tinha feito tudo isso.

Quando aproximou-se do tio, Petúnia tentava afastar o garoto, como se ele tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. O primo Duda ainda estava parado em frente à porta, assustado e olhando para Harry como se ele fosse maluco.

— Saia daqui! Saia daqui! — berrava a tia.

Harry afastou-se e foi novamente tomado por uma dor anormal na testa. A cicatriz voltava a arder com força. Ele caiu em cima dos cacos, sem mesmo ligar para a dor e tombou para o lado.

Tudo tinha ficado escuro.

Harry acordou ofegando dentro do armário debaixo da escada. Estava tudo escuro. Ele não sentia dor alguma, muito menos na cicatriz. Passou a mão pelo corpo, procurando algum ferimento provocado pelos cacos, mas nada encontrou. Tateou até encontrar a porta do armário e abriu-a rapidamente. Viu-se no corredor que terminava na porta da cozinha, que no momento estava fechada.

Harry precipitou-se na direção dela e abriu a porta rapidamente. Os Dursley tomavam café tranquilamente à mesa e mal notaram a presença do sobrinho quando ele irrompeu na cozinha com violência. Duda olhou com desprezo para Harry, como sempre fazia, mas ninguém parecia machucado ou até mesmo assustado com o fato que ocorrera na cozinha pela manhã.

— Vocês não se machucaram? — perguntou Harry, ainda segurando a maçaneta.

— O quê? — perguntou o tio Válter com certa aspereza, desviando os olhos do jornal que o entretia. — Por que deveríamos, seu moleque? O que foi que você fez desta vez?

Harry olhou com desconfiança para o tio. Então ele devia ter sonhado com tudo! Mas era estranho... tudo parecia tão real! Até mesmo as dores na cicatriz.

— Não fica parado aí que nem um bobalhão, moleque! — disse o tio ficando púrpura. — Responda a minha pergunta!

— Ah, não foi nada não... — disse Harry, percebendo seu engano.

— Humpf... — tio Válter voltou a abrir o jornal, mas logo dirigiu-se novamente a Harry. — Se for mais uma de suas gracinhas, você está frito, moleque!

Harry sentou-se à mesa e tia Petúnia logo lhe entregou meio pedaço de pão com creme de amendoim. O garoto olhou com desprezo para a comida, vendo que Duda comia uma panqueca caramelada com voracidade. Porém, ele já estava acostumado a ser tratado assim.

— Coma tudo, Dudoca! — disse Petúnia, sentindo-se orgulhosa de ver Duda devorando que nem um porco a panqueca. — Se quiser tem mais em cima da pia!

— Oba! — exclamou Duda, lambendo o resto de caramelo dos dedos.

Harry estava com muita fome, mas não podia matá-la de uma vez com aquele pedaço mínimo de pão que havia recebido da tia. Desejava comer uma panqueca, mas era impossível pegar uma sem a tia ver. Ergueu o pedaço de pão e levou-o à boca, mas não sentiu o gosto habitual de um pão de fôrma quando comeu. Tinha um gosto esquisito...

— Como é que você pegou isso? — perguntou tia Petúnia puxando da mão do garoto a comida. — Como foi que você pegou a panqueca do Dudoca?

Harry viu nas mãos da tia uma panqueca caramelada. Era impossível! Ele não tinha pegado panqueca alguma! Apenas seu pão de fôrma!

— Seu idiota! — disse Duda, engolindo mais um pedaço de panqueca. — Você roubou as minhas panquecas!

— Eu não... — disse Harry tentando explicar-se.

— Ora, seu... — disse tio Válter, abaixando o jornal e erguendo-se da cadeira. — Como tem coragem de roubar a comida do Duda?

— Mas eu não...

— Nem mais um pio, seu moleque! Vá já para o armário e fique lá até a noite!

— Mas...

— Eu disse nem mais um pio! Você não vai comer mais nada hoje! Cedemos nossa casa para acolher você, alimentamos você e você vem e rouba comida que não é sua?

— Alimentaram o caramba! — esbravejou Harry antes que o tio pudesse interrompê-lo. — Vocês me desnutriram!

Tio Válter pareceu não gostar nada da resposta do garoto, sua caraça sem pescoço ficou imediatamente avermelhada, os bigodes pareciam se eriçar.

— COMO OUSA... — berrou o tio, partindo para cima do sobrinho.

Tia Petúnia puxou o braço do marido, tentando impedi-lo de agarrar Harry, mas foi inútil. Com a força de um hipopótamo, tio Válter apertou Harry contra a parede, com suas enormes e grossas mãos apertando os ombros dele.

— VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO PRA SEMPRE! — disse tio Válter, contendo-se para não esmurrá-lo. Cuspia enquanto falava, o bigode ficando cada vez mais úmido. — VAI FICAR SEM COMER ATÉ SEXTA-FEIRA! SEU MAL-EDUCADO, MAL-AGRADECIDO!

As pernas de Harry tremiam. A caraça vermelha do tio Válter e seus olhos, que geralmente eram miudinhos, estavam arregalados indicavam a raiva que ele estava sentindo no momento.

— ALÉM DE TUDO É UM LADRÃOZINHO DE UMA FIGA! MOLEQUE, EU DEVERIA BATER EM VOCÊ COM UMA VARA COM ESPINHOS MUITO AFIADOS! SÓ NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO PORQUE NÃO QUERO QUE OS CONVIDADOS DA FESTA DO DUDA AMANHÃ PENSEM QUE VOCÊ FOI ESPANCADO!

Duda ria porcamente comendo as panquecas, soltando os pedaços dela por toda a roupa que vestia. Harry tinha se esquecido da festa de aniversário do primo, quando geralmente era espancado por todos os amigos idiotas de Duda.

Tio Válter soltou-o, contando até dez para que ele fosse para dentro do armário. Harry não hesitou e entrou no armário sentindo uma raiva descomunal do tio. Não sabia como uma panqueca tinha ido parar em sua mão, mas também sentia a injustiça de ter sido acusado de ser um ladrão. Enxugou o rosto dos cuspes que o tio soltara e limpou os óculos na escuridão, caindo no choro logo depois e adormecendo, ainda esfomeado.

_**(N. do A.)** Pra mim **Harry Potter** é uma história muito ampla que deveria ser mais explorada. Espero que estejam gostando desta minha versão um pouco imaginativa demais da história. Eu vou mudar diversas coisas enquanto estiver escrevendo isso, mas o principal deixarei intacto._

_As ideias da **Pedra Filosofal **serão as mesmas, mas quem sabe eu possa incluir novos personagens ou até outras coisas... Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... não vou demorar muito para postar o próximo..._


End file.
